


Strawberry Lemonade Sparkler

by darksscience



Series: Milk Tea [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksscience/pseuds/darksscience
Summary: “What’s in it?” he asks before taking a sip, not bothering to wait for the reply.“Strawberry lemonade, vodka, and sparkling water,"“And how many have you had?”This time Kageyama doesn’t reply right away. Instead, he slowly tilts his head towards Tsukishima, eyes closed, a lazy grin stretching across his face, and shrugs. His cheeks are flushed, probably from the sun or from the alcohol. Either way, the sight of it makes Kei’s heart squeeze.“That tells me that I should be cutting you off right about now,” Tsukishima says with a grin of his own as he takes the cup back, this time keeping it in his grasp after taking another sip.-------------------A day at the beach, a sunset in the background, and Kageyama's hand in his makes it the perfect time for Tsukishima to finally confess.





	Strawberry Lemonade Sparkler

**Author's Note:**

> The first years are now in college and they are legal to drink! Hinata and Yachi are definitely feather weights, whereas Tsukki, Yamaguchi and Kageyama probably have a pretty normal/light tolerance. Nothing too wild happens, just sappy feelings and overdue confessions.

The day had been hot and humid, and no matter how many times they applied sunscreen, all five of them were sporting sunburns across their cheeks and shoulders. Coming to the beach had been Hinata’s idea and Yamaguchi and Yachi had agreed in a heartbeat. Kageyama was easily convinced by the mention of beach volleyball and by some miracle, they had collectively managed to convince Tsukishima into coming along too. They had even managed to convince him to agree to an overnight beach trip instead of just a day trip.

It was Yachi’s idea to do a bonfire on the beach and thank god she had the foresight to prepare firewood and kindling beforehand. They had spent the better part of the day playing volleyball in the sand and splashing around in the water. Tsukishima didn’t splash around in the water so much as he was grabbed by his freckle-faced best friend and Kageyama and tossed into the water.

Now with the sun setting and the exhaustion settling into their bones, most of them had settled for lounging on their beach towels. After cleaning up the disposable plates and utensils from the late lunch/early dinner they had, Tsukishima makes his way back to the little base they had set up.  


Tsukishima sees Kageyama reclined on a large beach towel laid out by the bonfire. The black-haired boy had one arm positioned behind him and the other propped up on a bent knee holding a drink.

The taller boy walks over, takes a seat next to him on the towel, and takes the red plastic cup out of Kageyama’s hand. “What’s in it?” he asks before taking a sip, not bothering to wait for the reply.

“Strawberry lemonade, vodka, and sparkling water,” Kageyama drawls out without looking away from the fire.

“And how many have you had?” the blond asks, handing the cup back to him.

This time Kageyama doesn’t reply right away. Instead, he slowly tilts his head towards Tsukishima, eyes closed, a lazy grin stretching across his face, and shrugs. His cheeks are flushed, probably from the sun or from the alcohol. Either way, the sight of it makes Kei’s heart squeeze. A warm feeling courses through his body and he knows it’s not from the vodka coolers he had earlier. 

“That tells me that I should be cutting you off right about now,” Tsukishima says with a grin of his own as he takes the cup back, this time keeping it in his grasp after taking another sip.

Kageyama lets out a small laugh and it comes out more like a sigh. “Okay,” he easily agrees, uncharacteristically compliant in his current state— he’s tipsy, tired, and content.  


The sky is painted an array of purples and oranges and reds and pinks. Hinata and Yamaguchi were still tossing a volleyball back and forth, and Yachi was sprawled across her own beach towels on the other side of the fire. Everything in him feels warm and fuzzy and Tobio wishes he could capture this feeling in a tangible way, but instead he closes his eyes and drops his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder.

In turn, Tsukishima uses his free hand to take hold of Kageyama’s.

“This is nice,” Kageyama eventually says, tilting his head up just the slightest bit to look up at Kei through his lashes.

 _He’s so smiley when he’s drunk_ , Tsukishima thinks to himself.

“Hey, I’m not drunk,” Kageyama protests and squeezes Tsukishima’s hand.

“I didn’t mean to say that out loud,” Kei laughs. Clearly the blond-haired boy isn’t as sober as he thought either. “It’s not a bad thing though,” he kisses the top of the other boy’s head. “I like it when you’re smiley.”

Usually, Kageyama would blush and turn away when faced with any sort of public display of affection. Or any sort of affection at all for that matter. But in his soft, complacent mood, he leans into it. Even tilting his head up a bit more, as if asking for more.

Tsukishima, who felt just as soft and content as the boy next to him, was more than happy to oblige this request. Kisses were planted on the other’s forehead, cheeks, nose, and chin, eliciting giggles from the black-haired boy. The sound went straight through his heart and he felt it skip a few beats.

The sun had already disappeared behind the sea and the stars began filling the night sky, but all Tsukishima could see were the stars in the big blue eyes of the boy in front of him. Those blue eyes that were so focused and intense on the volleyball court, were also the same blue eyes that were so gentle and serene when no one else was around, when it was just the two of them, tucked away in their own little pocket of the universe on lazy Sunday mornings under the covers, or after dinner on Kei’s second-hand sofa that was way too small for two full grown university volleyball players to lie comfortably on.

And in that moment, Kei felt the courage he could never muster up when he was completely sober. The words that he had held so close to his heart for as long as he could remember were finding their way up to his throat, demanding to be spoken out loud. So before he could talk himself out of it again, he leaned down and pressed his lips close enough so that they brushed against Tobio’s ear.

“I love you,” he whispered. His heart was hammering in his chest. They had fallen into a strange dynamic for the past months, but neither of them had the nerve to properly ask the other out. Both too scared to ruin the more-than-friends-but-less-than-lovers relationship they had somehow found themselves in.

Suddenly the hand clasped in his was gone and the warmth on the right side of his body was gone, replaced by two hands on his chest, pushing him away. Wide blue eyes looked at him in disbelief, “Say that again, I’m not dreaming, am I?”

The blonde choked out a laugh. For a second, he had really thought his heart had stopped beating when Kageyama pushed him away— that the younger boy had rejected him. “I love you,” he repeats, this time louder. Bringing his hands up to the black-haired boy’s face and pressing their foreheads together, he repeats himself again, “I love you, Kageyama Tobio. You are not dreaming, and I’ll say it for you as many times as you want.”

Kageyama felt himself melt against the taller boy. His eyes were tingling and there was an itchy feeling in the back of his throat and maybe it was the summer heat getting to him, or the vodka that was still buzzing in his bloodstream, but he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Bringing his own hands up to hold the ones on either side of his face, he whispers back, “I love you, too.”

“Why are you crying, King?” Tsukishima asks as he tilts Tobio’s face up once more so he can kiss his face again. “Getting soft on me?” he smirks. Even in a situation like this, the blond still can’t keep help but tease the younger boy.

“Shut up,” Kageyama sniffles. “I’m just happy, and a little bit buzzed” he adds, bringing a hand up to wipe away the one stray tear that managed to slip out.

“What do you say?” Kei asks, pulling the other into a hug. “Wanna be my boyfriend?”

Tobio only nods, wrapping his arms around the taller boy to return the embrace. The quiet, “yes,” he utters is muffled in Kei’s shoulder, but it’s fine because he hears it loud and clear. They’re both sticky from sweat and sea salt, but none of that mattered to Kei because the boy he’s loved since he was fifteen years old had his arms wrapped around his shoulders and he had his own arms wrapped around the black-haired boy’s waist.

This time it’s Tsukishima who separates them. They’re sporting identical blushes across their sunburnt cheeks, and the second those sharp blue eyes meet golden yellow ones, they both start laughing, unable to contain the giddy feeling bubbling up inside of them.

It’s Tsukishima again who leans in first, but soon enough both of them were slowly bringing their faces closer together, lips barely brushing before a squeak surprises them enough to jolt away from each other.

“Oh my god, it’s finally happening, Yama!” And just like that, the moment is ruined by their favourite orange-haired middle blocker.

“Finally,” a grinning Yamaguchi sighs, “it only took a few years for you both to finally grow a pair and confess your undying love for each other,” he announces dramatically.

Kageyama’s sobered up enough to feel the embarrassment creep up into his cheeks, finally remembering that they had an audience. Before he could retort, his best friend’s arms found themselves around his neck.

“I’m so happy for you Tobio,” Hinata nearly sobs into his neck. His favourite shrimp definitely had one too many beers but Tobio, still riding on that high from the confession, returns his bone crushing hug and just laughs. Even Yachi has her arms wrapped around Kageyama and Hinata, trapping them in a group hug and congratulating them with tears in her eyes too.

Yamaguchi had managed to pry Hinata off of Kageyama somehow and Yachi steps back to give Tobio and Kei some space. The two of them fell back into place next to each other. As uncharacteristic as it was, both Kei and Tobio couldn’t stop the smiles that had permanently etched themselves across their faces.

Like Kageyama had said earlier, Tsukishima felt like he was dreaming. “You’re not going to wake up and forget this tomorrow morning, right?”

“Of course not,” Kageyama snorts. “You’re not getting rid of me this easily,” he declares, planting a kiss on the Tsukishima’s temple.

Kei manages to turn his head just in time to catch Kageyama’s lips properly this time and they both can’t help but smile against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ٩(♡ε♡ )۶  
> tumblr: costco-hotdog.tumblr.com


End file.
